Mast cells are known to play an important role in allergic and immune responses through the release of a number of mediators, such as histamine leukotrienes, cytokines, prostaglandin D2, etc (Boyce; Allergy Asthma Proc., 2004, 25, 27-30). Prostaglandin D2 (PGD2) is the major metabolite produced by the action of cyclooxygenase on arachadonic acid by mast cells in response to allergen challenge (Lewis et al; J. Immunol., 1982, 129, 1627-1631). It has been shown that PGD2 production is increased in patients with systemic mastocytosis (Roberts; N. Engl. J. Med., 1980, 303, 1400-1404), allergic rhinitis (Naclerio et al; Am. Rev. Respir. Dis., 1983, 128, 597-602; Brown et al; Arch. Otolarynol. Head Neck Surg., 1987, 113, 179-183; Lebel et al; J. Allergy Clin. Immunol., 1988, 82, 869-877), bronchial asthma (Murray et al; N. Engl. J. Med., 1986, 315, 800-804; Liu et al; Am. Rev. Respir. Dis., 1990, 142, 126-132; Wenzel et al; J. Allergy Clin. Immunol., 1991, 87, 540-548), and urticaria (Heavey et al; J. Allergy Clin. Immunol., 1986, 78, 458-461). PGD2 mediates it effects through two receptors, the PGD2 (or DP) receptor (Boie et al; J. Biol. Chem., 1995, 270, 18910-18916) and the chemoattractant receptor-homologous molecule expressed on Th2 (or CRTH2) (Nagata et al; J. Immunol., 1999, 162, 1278-1289; Powell; Prostaglandins Luekot. Essent. Fatty Acids, 2003, 69, 179-185). Therefore, it has been postulated that agents that antagonise the effects of PGD2 at its receptors may have beneficial effects in number of disease states.
The CRTH2 receptor has been shown to be expressed on cell types associated with allergic inflammation, such as basophils, eosinophils, and Th2-type immune helper cells (Hirai et al; J. Exp. Med., 2001, 193, 255-261). The CRTH2 receptor has been shown to mediate PGD2-mediated cell migration in these cell types (Hirai et al; J. Exp. Med., 2001, 193, 255-261), and also to play a major role in neutrophil and eosinophil cell recruitment in a model of contact dermatitis (Takeshita et al; Int. Immunol., 2004, 16, 947-959). Ramatroban {(3R)-3-[(4-fluorophenyl)sulphonyl-amino]-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-9H-carbazole-9-propanoic acid}, a dual CRTH2 and thromboxane A2 receptor antagonist, has been shown to attenuate these responses (Sugimoto et al; J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 2003, 305, 347-352; Takeshita et al; op. cit.). The potential of PGD2 both to enhance allergic inflammation and induce an inflammatory response has been demonstrated in mice and rats. Transgenic mice over expressing PGD2 synthase exhibit an enhanced pulmonary eosinophilia and increased levels of Th2 cytokines in response to allergen challenge (Fujitani et al, J. Immunol., 2002, 168, 443-449). In addition, exogenously administered CRTH2 agonists enhance the allergic response in sensitised mice (Spik et al; J. Immunol., 2005, 174, 3703-3708). In rats exogenously applied CRTH2 agonists cause a pulmonary eosinophilia but a DP agonist (BW 245C) or a TP agonist (I-BOP) showed no effect (Shirashi et al; J. Pharmacol. Exp Ther., 2005, 312, 954-960). These observations suggest that CRTH2 antagonists may have valuable properties for the treatment of diseases mediated by PGD2.
In addition to ramatroban a number of other CRTH2 antagonists have been described. Examples include: indole-acetic acids (WO2003/022813; WO2003/066046; WO2003/066047; WO2003/097042; WO2003/097598; WO2003/101961; WO2003/101981; WO2004/007451; WO2004/078719; WO2004/106302; WO2005/019171; GB2407318; WO2005/040112; WO2005/040114; WO2005/044260); tetrahydroquinolines (EP1413306; EP1435356; WO2004/032848; WO2004/035543; WO2005/007094), and phenylacetic acids (WO2004/058164; WO2004/089884; WO2004/089885; WO2005/018529).
The quinoline template is a common one in compounds proposed for use as pharmaceuticals. However the compounds with which the present invention is concerned have a substitution pattern on the quinoline template which distinguishes them from specific known quinoline-type pharmaceuticals or known generally proposed classes of quinoline-type pharmaceuticals.